Online users of the Internet have virtually on-demand access to information such as news, weather, financials, sports, and entertainment as well as the ability to generate electronic messages and to participate in online discussion groups. Many online users may access simultaneously the same or similar online locations and may desire information regarding other individuals accessing those locations. The wealth of available online locations, the large quantity of users who may access the online locations, and the wealth of information associated with the users may impede an online service provider's ability to provide the desired information.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.